Memories
by SlytherinPrinzessin
Summary: Draco and Ginny lost in their memories. Where will it take them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but my imagination is...

Memories

The moon was shinning bright over the London skyline, illuminating the city and its people. It was already well past midnight and almost everybody was asleep in the apartment building. Almost everyone.

Standing at the window of the flat was a lone figure, staring out into the night. The moon cast its light upon her face, reflecting in her red hair. She only wore a worn out T-shirt of the Chudley Cannons that he got her a few years back.

'Maybe it's time to let it go, too' she thought. Ginny turned to look at the man lying in bed, fast asleep as always. He looked so peaceful, so content. Spread eagle, taking up almost all of the space in bed, his black hair already going into "bed-hair" stage. Harry never was able to tame it, even asleep.

Turning back to the window, starring out into the night, her thoughts came crashing back over her. Ginny sighed and let her thoughts wonder.

Harry had defeated the Dark Lord at the end of his seventh year, battling on the grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny would never be able to forget the fear and utter shock, when she saw Harry lifeless in Hagrid's arms. When she realized that he was actually still alive, she didn't know if she should hex him or kiss him. They had been inseparable since then.

Everything seemed so perfect to the bystander. Harry worked as an Auror at the Ministry, while she wrote part-time for the Daily Prophet. They had gotten married within a year of her Graduation and moved to London to be close to work. Ginny had a wonderful family, wonderful husband, three adorable little children. Mia, her oldest was the spitting image of her father. Oliver had inherited her red hair and Harry's green eyes and then there was Tasha, short for Natasha. Her baby, her angel. Brownish-red hair which she got from both of them, but very silvery grey eyes.

But when had it all gone wrong? When had she become so emotionally detached? She was suppose to love him until 'death do us part', right? It was so hard sometimes to put on the show for everyone, when deep down she felt like she didn't love him anymore. When did she start to dislike him?

Things changed after the birth of their second child, but had worsened since their third child was born. Now they're relationship was strained to a breaking point. Harry and she fought so many times, that they had to put a Silencing charm on the door, just to keep the children from waking up. She didn't hate him, she knew that for sure. That pleasure was solely reserved for enemies and Mother-In-Law's. A smirk came on her face at that thought.. Mother-in-laws..Monster-in-laws..They were an interesting breed. Thankfully she didn't have to deal with one. But she did hear horror stories from her friends about them. Ginny had to think of a Muggle film she watched with Hermione and Luna a few years back starring someone called J-Lo, or something like it.

"There goes the random thought process again". She smiled at that. She knew she didn't want to finish her initial thoughts, because it would mean to face the truth. She wasn't happy. And hadn't been for a while.

* * *

A few hundred miles away at Malfoy Manor an almost identical scene was unfolding. Draco was standing at the window overlooking the grounds, not able to sleep this night. Daphne was fast asleep in the bed behind him, oblivious to her husband's worries. His thoughts kept going back to the day's events and what had caused his insomnia.

It was the annual Ministry ball that he had attended, along with Daphne and their friends at the department. Draco didn't really looked forward to these occasions, but for her sake he always went. Daphne was giddy weeks before hand, picking out her robes, looking thru _Witches Weekly_ for the latest trends. She was almost as bad as Pansy at this stage.

What he definitely hadn't been looking forward was seeing _HER_ at the ball with, of all people, Potter.

'Why did she still had such an effect on me?' he wondered. After all these years, just the pure sight of her, made his heart jump and he felt like a seventeen year old all over again.

* * *

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

* * *

Ginny was leaving the prefect meeting in a sour mood. Malfoy had been such a brat again. 'Just because he's a prefect too, doesn't mean he can just turn into a git every time he's around me.' she thought. 'Maybe a good placed Bat-Bogey Hex would make me feel better.' Ginny stormed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower not paying attention to her surroundings. If she had, she would have noticed the sixth-year Slytherin following her, trying to cut her off before she got to her common room.

"Weasel-ette, stop!" Her blood instantly froze at hearing that name. And immediately went to boiling when she stopped and turned around. Malfoy had almost reached her on the stairs. "What do you want, Malfoy? Haven't you caused enough misery for one day already?" she asked with the most hate and malice she could muster up. He smirked. "Nothing, really. And there is always space for just a little more misery in Hogwarts. You see, you left this at the Prefect meeting". He tossed her notebook. "Keep better track of your possessions, before they go missing or, worse, someone reads things he shouldn't. " With that he turned around and walked back downstairs towards the dungeons.

Ginny was speechless and shaking with anger.' How dare him! How DARE him reading in her journal. 'But then, she didn't have proved that he did. It might have been a long shot just to get her angry. And angry she was.

Ginny turned around and finished the rest of the way in a record breaking jog. She almost hissed the password at the Fat Lady, like only a Slytherin could have and stormed inside.

Harry and Dean were sitting at a table playing checkers. Harry looked up and saw that she was fuming. In true "Big Brother" fashion, he waved her over and put an arm around her. "What's wrong, Gin?"

'Gosh, if only he knew, if only he knew' she thought. His eyes penetrated her very soul and were looking for an answer. He knew her way to good and before he came to the right conclusions, she decided to tell a phib. "It's these prefects meeting, Harry. Having to plan for this year's Halloween ball is bringing the worst out of everybody" He looked at her one more time intensely and decided that she would tell him, when she was ready. He knew she wasn't honest about at least part of her rambling. But what exactly he wasn't sure.

"I think I'm going upstairs and finish my Potions homework, while I have some time before dinner." Ginny said. She knew that he knew that she wasn't honest with him and before Ron could get back from the Prefect meeting and start to question her too, she better made a B-Line for safer territory.

She gave Harry another hug and a small kiss on his forehead and was making her way to the Girl's dorms just as the portrait opened up and Ron came thru the opening, followed closely by Hermione. At their sight, Ginny almost ran up the stairs, trying to avoid her brother's eyes. He always knew when his little sister was upset and she was in no mood to talk to him.

Ginny threw herself onto her bed and opened up her journal, trying to find proof that Malfoy had indeed been looking thru it. She was almost at the end of the journal, when she saw his handwriting at the bottom of a page.

"Tonight, 11PM, Astronomy Tower"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine they belong to JKR, but I wouldn't kick Draco out of my bed, if he so chose to show up.

Harry was walking back to his office at the Ministry, caught up in his thoughts. Ginny had been acting rather strange lately, not only since the Ministry ball. Unfortunately they had run into Malfoy and his wife. There had been quite some staring and some evil looks from his parts. Even after all this years Malfoy was still able to just rub him the wrong way.

'Back to my Ginny problem' he thought. He couldn't figure out what had gotten into his wife. She seemed so distant since Tasha was born. Normally he just shrugged it off, blamed it on the hormones. But the more he thought about it, he had to admit that there must be a deeper problem to it all. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Yes they had been fighting a lot, but which couple doesn't? They had three little kids that needed their constant attention and with his job as an Auror, he was more away than home to help Ginny. But still, there was something not right in his marriage and he was determined to get to the bottom of it all. Maybe he should owl Ron or Hermione to talk it all over.

Well, maybe not Ron. He was married to his sister after all. Not really a good idea. 'Hermione it is then.' Harry thought.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person coming around the corner the same time he tried to walk around it too. After an almost collision he looked to see just who he ran into.

'Well, what are the odds?' he thought. He had run into just the person he needed.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What brings you all the way down here?"

"I wanted to pick you up for a late lunch, but if you're too busy, we can always reschedule" Hermione answered with a little frown.

Harry thought it was a great idea and crabbed his best friends hand to head out for a fast lunch.

* * *

Ginny was trying for probably the hundreds time to stop Oliver from trashing the flat. 'Boys will be boys' she thought. But if he came anywhere close to Mia's room again, she would have to lock it, or Mia would freak out when she came home from school this afternoon.

Tasha was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls, trying to get her brother to join her in playing family. He rather was playing with his Miniature Quidditch set that his uncle got him for his birthday last month. Ginny didn't blame him, since she would have picked the Quidditch set over the dolls any day.

She heard a light knock at the window and saw an owl with a letter in his beak, waiting for her to open the window. Ginny walked over and opened it, wondering who would be writing her so late in the day.

Taking some Owl treats from a bowl on a nearby desk, she exchanged the letter for the treats and turned the letter around to see from who it was. Ginny recognized the handwriting immidealtly and tore the envelope open. There were only two words written in it, but it made her world come crashing down anyway. Before it all went black and Ginny hit the floor, she looked at the words one more time..

" I'm sorry"

* * *

Harry and Hermione went to a small sandwich shop just around the corner from the Ministry in Diagon Alley and had settled outside to eat.

" 'Mione, I need to talk to you about something" Harry started, "It's about Ginny."

"Is she alright? She not sick, is she?" Hermione asked.

"No, no she fine. Well she's not sick, is what I'm trying to say. There is something else I've been wanting to talk to you about." Harry didn't know how to start. Hermione was sitting across from him, completely quite, waiting for him to continue.

'I have a feeling, I know where that is going' she thought. Ginny had told her before about her problems, but to actually her it from her best friend was something completely different.

"What's wrong Harry? You know you can tell me anything."

Harry took a deep breath and was just about to start, when Hermione's smile froze on her face.

"Don't turn around Harry, but Malfoy is coming over here"

It was useless to say 'Don't turn around' to someone, because 99 of the time, they will just do that. Harry definitely belonged to the 99 crowd, since he turned around instantly to look for him.

Sure enough, Malfoy was coming down the street with his arrogant stride, heading directly for them. He stopped in front of them, looking down, locking eyes with Harry.

"Potter! Well, well, what are you doing here? They let you out of the Ministry these days finally?"

"I'm having lunch, what does it look like?" Harry answered "And it's none of your business what's going on at the Ministry, unless you want us to make an official visit at your Mansion this evening."

Draco just had to chuckle at this one. It was so easy to get Potter irritated. Just like the good 'ole days at Hogwarts. He leaned down to Harry and almost whispered barely audible into his ear

"So, are you still together with that Weasel? Is she popping out the kids as fast as her mother? Or did you decide that you wouldn't add more of the Red Heads to spare the Wizarding World some agony?"

At that, Harry jumped up, drawing his wand and pointing it directly at Draco's face. Hermione was standing too, trying to get in between the two rivals to stop the situation from escalating.

"How dare you to speak like that about my wife!" Harry almost screamed. "It's none of your business if and how many children we have. Stay away from her and my family."

Draco was not surprised by Harry's outburst. He had seen it coming, since it was such a predictable reaction. Just a little more teasing and he'll be leaving Harry alone for now. After all he did have other things to do today.

" Oh, did I strike a cord here?" Draco asked. "so, how many are there by now? I hope they don't come all after their uncle, but Tasha seems to be a real beauty, striking eyes and all…"

It had slipped out before Draco could stop himself.

'Shit, shit, shit. She's going to kill me.'

* * *

A/N: I will try to update as much as I can, but I'm sharing a computer with someone, so I don't get as much time on it as I want right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR.

A/N:Snowfire81 had asked if I left something out in the last chapter. The answer is No, I didn't. It all follows this twisted little imagination I have for Draco and Ginny. There are clues thru out the story that, if put together correctly, will lead you to all of your answers. Now on with the story.

* * *

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

'That..that..ahhhhhh' Ginny was at a loss of words. She was sitting on her bed in the dorm, fuming and cursing like a sailor.

Draco Malfoy! This evil little cockroach! How DARE him! He not only had the guts to write in HER journal, but probably also read what she had written into it. Did he know about her crush on Harry from the previous years? Her fears? Did he know what she had said about him?

'This is infuriating, how could he?' But then again, Draco was a Slytherin after all and this was just what they were known for.

'I will not go up to the Astronomy Tower. It's probably a trap anyway. Maybe even a way for Lord Voldemort to get to one of Harry's friends and kidnap her.' No, she would not go. It was final. But somehow she was intrigued to know what Draco could have possible wanted from her.

It was a cloudless night, not too cold yet. The stars were sparkling over the Highlands and drenching the castle into a silvery glow. Even the Forbidden Forest seemed less frightening this night.

It was almost eleven o'clock and a lonesome figure was standing atop of the Astronomy Tower, waiting. Waiting for her. Would she show up? Draco sure hoped so. There was so much he wanted to tell her. But with her a Gryffindor and him a Slytherin, it wasn't really wise to be seen together unless you were engaged in a duel. So he kept waiting.

The time ticked by and at half past eleven, Draco knew she wouldn't show. 'Where is that famous Gryffindor bravery? 'Draco was fuming. 'How DARE her??' All this sneaking around the castle for nothing. NOTHING. He turned around and kicked the first thing that came into his range. Unlucky for him it was a solid wall, so when his foot connected with it, a sharp pain ran up his foot and into his leg.

'Great, now I even ruined my shoe and maybe bruised or even broken a tow or two.' The night could not get any worse.

As he made his way down into the dungeons, he contemplated on how to make her pay for the missed meeting. No one treats a Malfoy that way, without repercussions. He could always take it out on Granger or Potter, but that wouldn't be as satisfactory as he wanted. He had to hit her where it hurt.

Ginny woke early the next day, trying to remember the dream she had that night. It seemed important, but she couldn't remember what it was about. The only thing that had stuck, was a the memory of a tall, well build, blond male in some sort of uniform, standing too far away to make out any features. Somehow she knew that he was handsome. But that's all she remembered.

'That's odd. I don't know anybody who could fit that man.' Maybe just some random person or celebrity she had seen on one of the magazines. 'Yes, that must be it.' Ginny tried to reassure herself. 'Just a celebrity'

She swung her legs off the bed and made her way to the bathrooms to get dressed and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On her way down, she met Hermione and they were chatting away about the days ahead. They sat together with Harry and Ron for breakfast, Ron having already finished half of his before the rest even so much as started.

"Ron, just how are you able to eat that much and not turn into a big fat slob?" Ginny smiled at her brother with an amused glitter in her eyes. "I guess it the Weasley genes. Good metabolism" He waved his fork back and forth, still having half a waffle attached to it. "Don't get all upset, you're just jealous"

"Am not! I have the same genes as you after all" Ginny retorted. They were just about to start a food fight, when the owls came with the post. Hermione got her usual Daily Prophet and disappeared behind it. "Anything interesting 'Mione?" Harry was leaning over, trying to peer into the paper as well. "Nothing, just the usually bullox from the ministry" Hermione answered. "And can you please wait for me to finish the paper, before you start taking it?" With that she swatted him with the paper, but had an amused smile on her face.

Just then an owl came swooping down, dropping a letter in front of Ginny. 'Wondering who this is from. Definitely not mum or dad.' She turned the envelope and opened it. There were only a few words written, but she knew immediately who had sent it. Turning around to face the Slytherin table, she found Draco looking at her with a smirk and shot him the most evil glare she could muster up this early in the morning. Ginny took the letter and tore it into pieces right then and there. Draco just raised his eyebrow and turned back to his friends, laughing at something.

At that time, Ginny's blood was at a near boiling point and excused herself from the table. "What's wrong Gin'? You hardly ate anything." Harry was concerned, she could she. But right now she was in no way ready to talk about it. "I'm fine Harry. I promise. I just forgot something in the Common Room. See you after classes, ok?"

She almost ran out of the Hall and up the stairs. She didn't notice Draco following close behind, ready to cut her off. He had planned to wait for the classes to start for the day, but the chances of getting caught, were much greater then. So he took his chances, since the Golden Trio was still sitting in the Great Hall, having to finish breakfast.

At the top of the stairs, Draco had caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? I got to talk to you Ginny." She swirled around, facing him. " I have nothing to say to you Malfoy. Now let me go." She tried to jerk her arm free, but he was much stronger and used to force of her movement to trap her against a wall. Both of his hand planted firmly on either side of her head, she had nowhere to go. At least not for now.

"Why didn't you show last night? I waited for half an hour" Draco asked with almost a hurt edge to his voice.

"Why would I want to meet a Deatheater in training, at 11 o'clock at night, alone, on a deserted Tower?? So you can just kidnap me or do worse? Did I spoil Voldy's grand plan or something?" she shot at him, without even taking a breath in between.

"Now, now, this is only partially true. How do you know if I'm still in training?" Draco chuckled. Ginny looked at him scared. He was too close for comfort. And no one in sight to help her.

She looked up at him and almost forgot to breath. These eyes. She had seen them a thousand times before, but just then she remembered something. Something from her dream. A tall blond man standing a distance away, looking at her.. ' Bloody Hell, I had a dream about Malfoy! That can't be good.' Her shock was mirroring on her eyes and Draco cocked his head as if he was trying to read her mind.

"Did you just have an epiphany or something?" She looked almost scared. What was going on in that little head of hers? Her eyes were just captivating him, drawing him in. Maybe he should just do it. Hell, if anyone saw him, he would find an excuse.

He leaned in, closing the gap between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR.

A/N: Just thought I'd throw out the kind of music that I listen to, when I write 'Memories'. Within Temptation's 'Memories' gave me idea for the story, btw. I know I just updated yesterday too, but let's just say, I had..err.. some "inspiration" to help with this chapter. ;)

_Linkin Park- Leave out all the rest_ and _In between_

_Within Temptation- What have you done _and _Memories_

* * *

_Present time_

Ginny woke up mere seconds after she hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see her son leaning over her, crying "Mum, wake up! Mum!" and hitting her softly with his little hands. Tasha was still sitting on the floor, thinking her Mummy was playing some kind of funny game.

Ginny sat up and tried to understand what had happened. Her eyes fell onto the letter she had received prior to her 'spill'. She kept looking at it like it was some big joke. She hadn't seen his handwriting in months, especially after their big falling out after Tasha's birth.

She immediately went over to the fireplace to floo him. She had to get to the bottom of this letter. Maybe she had just imagined it all. She prepared dinner for Mia, Oliver and Tasha, bathed them and tucked them in for the night. She knew Harry wouldn't be home until late that night, so she knew she had a chance to talk to HIM. She was feeling almost a little gitty and nervous. It had been so long…

Just when she got a connection to his house and his head appereard in the fireplace, she heard Harry coming home. 'Why can't he use the Floo like every normal wizard?' Ginny thought. 'Wasn't it enough that he got a car after the war and insisted on using it all the time?'

"I have to go. We talk later." She hissed at her Floo Partner.

"Who will you talk to later?" Harry had just opened the door and came in. 'Who was she talking to? Maybe just Luna or something' he dismissed. 'I'm must be getting paranoid over nothing'

"Oh, I just floo-ed Luna to maybe get together later on this week for some coffee, you know. Girl's stuff" Ginny answered. 'Let's hope he believed me'. "Ok, hope you have fun. " Ginny let out a small sigh of relieve.

She turned to walk into their kitchen to warm up some dinner for her husband and Harry following along. He took out a glass to pour himself some Firewhiskey.

'Oh, oh that can't be good.' Ginny thought. Harry hardly ever drank and definitely not Firewhiskey during the week.

"Ginny, you won't believe who I ran into this afternoon." Harry was visibly distraught over something. Ginny could tell that much already. "Who did you run into, hon?"

"Malfoy! And he was being is usually git and totally full of himself." He told her everything that had happened in front of the sandwich shop. "Now, the only thing I can't understand is how in the world does he know what Tasha looks like. We've been keeping the kids out of the papers, since Mia was born. So he couldn't have seen her there." Harry was talking more to himself than to Ginny.

"Maybe we missed an article after Tasha was born; you know how stressful that birth was." Ginny answered. "It's too late now anyway. He knows and we can't do anything about it."

"Ginny, don't you understand? I don't want anybody to know what my children look like until they get admitted to Hogwarts. I don't want them to grow up with all the attention, having me as their father." Harry was getting angry. Why couldn't she understand! He had grown up without knowing about his past with Voldemort and in the end, it was what made him stronger in his life. All he wanted was for his children to have a happy childhood.

"Hon, I DO understand, but there is nothing we can do about it. And as long as it's just one person MAYBE knowing what Tasha looks like, there is no reason to go postal over it."

Ginny felt like this would turn into another of their big arguments and was mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of screams, insults and at the end tears. "Postal? I'm NOT going P-O-S-T-A-L Ginny!! Where did you hear that expression anyway? From one of your stupid Day Soaps or something?" Harry threw his glass into the sink where it shattered into pieces.

"Why does it matter where I get what from? It's not like I'm getting much of YOU lately anyway!" Ginny spat back. They were standing in the kitchen like they were ready to duel. Both drawn up to their full height, ready to battle it out.

"What do you mean you're not getting much of me? I work hard every day to support this family; so that you and the children can have all this." Harry waved his hand around, "So you can write your stupid little articles for the Prophet and stay home. Isn't that enough? It's never enough is it Ginny. No matter what I do, I can never make you happy."

Ginny's face was starting to turn as red as her hair. Only Harry could get her from 0 to 100 in less than 5 sec. "My stupid little articles?? If I didn't have those stupid and little articles, I would have gotten stir crazy in this Golden cage a long time ago." Ginny had almost enough. "You're not the one stuck at home with no one to talk to besides three children under six. Maybe I want to talk to ADULTS sometimes."

"Well, then Floo Luna or Phlegm. They are adults. Or maybe go and DO something besides sitting at home feeling sorry for yourself, watching Muggle TV and getting fat." Harry nearly screamed now. He hardly ever lost his temper these days, but today was just not one of those. And comparing Luna and Phlegm to adults didn't help either.

Ginny just stared at him. This was definitely the low point in their arguments. The tears where starting to rise into her eyes and she turned around to leave.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please…Ginny!" Harry knew he had crossed an invisible line, knew he'd have a hard time making up for this one. He followed her into the sitting area and saw her grabbing her jacket from the sofa.

"I'm leaving Harry. Dinner is in the icebox." Ginny turned to throw some Floo powder and leave.

"Gin, Hon..Ginny, please don't leave. I said I was sorry." Harry had crossed the sitting area to where she was standing. "Harry, Sorry won't do this time" and with that she threw the Floo powder into the fireplace, saw the green flames shoot up and stepped in. "The Burrow" was the last thing Harry heard her say.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR.

A/N: Sorry this took so long.

* * *

When Ginny stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow, she was greeted with the usual welcoming feeling that only her mother was able to charm on her home. The kitchen was filled with the smell of one of Molly's famous chicken pot pies and her mother was sitting at the table along with her father eating a late dinner. Both looked up in surprise when they heard the Floo connection breaking.

"Ginny, what are you doing home at this late hour? If I'd known that..". The rest of Molly's sentence got stuck in her throat when she looked at her daughter. Ginny's eyes were red and swollen and before she knew it she was in her mother's embrace. "What happened Ginny? Did you and Harry fight again?"

"Yes, mum. And it was other something stupid as always." Ginny was starting to cry again."Can I stay over tonight? I don't want to go home right now." She added between sobs. "Sure honey, you know you're always welcome here. Now tell me what happened" With that Molly guided her into the sitting area, leaving Arthur in the kitchen behind. He knew all too well not to intrude on the women's talk and decided to go upstairs and go to bed. Molly would surely keep him updated.

After retelling the entire argument one more time, only broken up every so often by more crying and reassuring hugs from her mother, Ginny started to feel better. Molly just knew how to make her feel better. "So, what should I do, mum? I mean, it's not like we haven't argued before, but I'm starting to dread the moment he comes home. I never know when the next fight will start and it can't be good for the kids either." Ginny had her face buried in her hands, feeling a new wave of tears ready to spill over.

"Well, you can go to Counseling or.. If you think that this won't work..you can always go for a Trial Separation." Molly added slowly. She hated seeing her precious angel so upset, but she knew it was time to safe this marriage and get it back on track again. They both knew that Ginny loved Harry more than anything, but the way they had been acting towards each other, Molly didn't think it would last much longer, before one of them snapped. She just hoped it wasn't too late already.

Ginny just nodded, lost in her own thoughts. "Mum, I think I'm going for a walk. I need to get a clear head. Don't wait up for me, ok?"

"Ok dear, just don't stay up too long." She gave Ginny one last hug and retreated upstairs to the bedroom to talk to Arthur.

Ginny walked towards the back door, but stopped short before she reached for the knob. She was going to Floo him back and had totally forgotten about him. 'He must be worried by now. But I don't want him to see me like this. Not after all this time.' With that thought, she opened the door and set out into the garden to think.

*~~~~*

_A couple of hours earlier_

'Shit, shit, shit. She's going to kill me' He couldn't think anything else for the last hour. He was pacing around the study, trying to think of a way to break the news. Why did that man just had to bring out the worst in him all the time? 'She's either never going to speak to me again or she' going to kill me. Shit shit shit.' Either way, it would result into the same thing. He wouldn't be able to see her ever again.

'I'm going to send her an owl.' That's it. Warn her before he got home that night. But then again, they hadn't had any contact in months. How would she react to his letter. "Shit, shit, shit!" Draco hadn't realized that he'd spoken those words out load and just then Daphne walked into the study to let him know that he had a Floo. "Draco-Darling, what's the matter? You seem stressed."

"It's nothing for you to worry about, darling. It's work. Just some minor problems. Really." He came closer to hug his wife. He draped his arms around her from behind and to assure her and himself that it would all be ok. "Now where is the Floo connection? Who is it from?" he asked.

"It's you know who. And it's upstairs in the Master. I thought you wanted some privacy." Daphne answered. Her face was not showing any signs of her mood, but her eyes never lied. They were cold as stone and almost as narrow as slits when she answered Draco. She had no business interfering with Draco's "acquaintances" but she had to draw a line if it was HER. She had a feeling that they had a history together, but could not find any prove what so ever. She had even asked her friends from school if they knew about anything going on back then and couldn't find anything.

She let go of Draco and walked back out of the study to go see if the house elves where finishing their assignments as planned. She had to run a household after all.

Draco proceeded up the stairs to his bedroom. He had know that this would happen. He was almost glad she contacted him before he had to. At that he walked into the room, seeing a familiar face already waiting on him.

"Hi. Uhm. How are you Hermoine?" is all he could muster up and plopped down on the rug, waiting for the on slaughter to begin.

"Draco! What were you THINKING?? You know how dangerous it is to mention his kids around Harry. Do you want to risk it all? She's not going to be happy, you know."

" I know! I know! It slipped out. I'm sorry." He saw Hermione frown at his comment. "Draco, it can't slip. Do you understand? It can't happen again. Period. Listen I have to go. Ron will pick me up in just a few and the last thing I need is for him to see me talking to you. Keep me update, alright?"

"Ok, I will. Talk to you later" With a soft pop, she was gone.

'Now let's try some damage control.' Draco thought. He got up and went over to his desk to write the letter he knew could change everything.

*~~~~~*

Ginny was walking in her parent's garden for a while now and had lost track of time. When she looked up to the sky, the moon had risen high and just a few clouds were slowly gliding thru the nighttime sky.

All the sudden she her the familiar _CRACK _when someone apparated nearby. She looked around and saw a man standing outside of her Parents wards. Ginny walked closer to see who it was and froze mid-step. It was the last person she thought would show up. He had never looked better. Tall as always, his blond hair just cut to below his eyes, hanging half into his face as he tilted his head down.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here anyway?" She asked.

Draco looked up at her. Even now, at night, she took his breath away. Slender figure, waist long red hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He gazed at her for a moment longer and then tore his eyes from her. 'Breath, breath, you can do this man.' He thought. "Hermione told me you had a fight with Potter over what happened this afternoon. She hinted that you might be here. And you never floo-ed me back. I wanted to explain everything to you. May I please come in?"

Ginny still stared at him oblivious to her surroundings. 'Ginny snap out of it. It's just Draco' She took a deep breath and stepped thru the wards.

"No, it's not safe here." Ginny was awfully close to him now. "Let's go somewhere else, ok? I don't want my parents or worse, Harry, to show up and see us together. They would be asking too many questions."

With that Draco gripped her hand tight and side-appareted her away.


End file.
